


Storing Up on Your Summer Glow

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Jewish Darcy Lewis, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Hotch short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts), [Tune33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tune33/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Latkes || for Meilan_Firaga
  3. *Power's out & getting warm together || for tune33




	2. Latkes || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Jewish Darcy Lewis, Established Relationship

“Would it be bad if I asked for ketchup?” Jack whispered as he glanced down at the plate Darcy had just set on the table.

“I don’t think so, but I think it’d be nice to try it the way Darcy eats it once. You might like it,” Aaron whispered back.

“Dude, you can totally have ketchup,” she said, almost as if she were omnipresent or something. She grabbed the bottle along with the sour cream in the fridge. “But if you wanted to try it my way, I’d be super stoked, Jack.”

He grinned and speared one of the latkes with his fork. “Maybe just one.”

“Cool. I promise it’s good.” She set both containers on the table and opened up her laptop and the zoom app to wait for her mom and aunt to call. “I want to thank you for doing this with me…” Darcy said. “It’s not as big of a deal as other holidays, but it’s yet another one I don’t get to see my family for, and it’s rough…”

Aaron slipped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. “For the millionth time, it’s not a big deal. I’m just pleased you want to involve us. Especially after your mother made that incorrect assumption about me…”

“Dude, she assumes everyone I date is Jewish,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I guess your first name got her all excited or something, I don’t even know.”

“Still, I can’t help but think I might have disappointed her.”

Darcy shook her head, laughing a little. “She’s happy that I’m happy, promise.”

“And you are? Happy?” he asked, slipping down onto the bench beside her.

“Exceedingly,” she replied, turning to catch his lips.

“Are you going to do that for the whole night? I can’t eat all of these by myself,” Jack said. “Or I definitely _shouldn’t_ , right?”

Darcy reached for a latke and added a spoonful of sour cream just as her laptop started bleating at her. “Oy, answer that for me, would you, Aaron?”

When her mother’s face came on the screen, she started laughing. “Just like if you were here. Your mouth’s full.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “ Chag sameach, Mom.”

“Chag Chanukah sameach, Darcy-girl. Does Jack like the latkes? If he does, they’re my recipe. If not, mine are better than Darcy’s, and you’ll have to try them after the pandemic!”

Jack laughed again. “I like ‘em. I even tried one with sour cream. _Dad_ hasn’t eaten any yet, though.” He smirked in Aaron’s direction.

Darcy checked him with her shoulder. “He doesn’t trust my cooking, momma.”

“That’s not true, I just haven’t had a chance yet,” he protested, grinning and grabbing one of the latkes and spooning some sour cream on it.

“Aaron, I promise you. If they aren’t good, mine are,” Darcy’s mother assured him as he took a bite.

“Not sure how they could get better than Darcy’s, but I look forward to trying them,” he countered, winking at Darcy.

Darcy gave her mother a smug look. “See? They’re fine. Where’s Aunt Meri?”

“She’s running late, she didn’t have Zoom downloaded.”

“We just used it for Sukkat!” Darcy laughed.

“I know, but she got a new computer.”

“Just what she needs,” Darcy sighed and leaned over to kiss Aaron on the cheek. “Thank you again,” she murmured.

“And again, it’s no trouble,” he returned. “But you’re welcome.”

Her smile was infectious. As was the desire to try another latke, this time with the applesauce. 


	3. *Power's out & getting warm together || for tune33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Mild Smut

When the lights flickered off, Darcy had exactly half an idea that blossomed into something really interesting in the span of a few seconds.

Jack was with his aunt. They were alone in Aaron’s house.

And the power was out now. It just seemed like the planets were aligning.

“C’mere,” she whispered, pulling him close. “I have an idea.”

He chuckled when she reached for the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning each button. “Brazen this evening, aren’t we?”

“Dude, every time I even get close to orgasm that damn phone rings. Let me live, Aaron…”

He caught her lips and leaned over, coaxing her onto her back on the couch. “In that case, I suppose I’ll have to do something just for you to start…”

“To start?” Darcy grinned. “Those are my two favorite words right now.”

He hummed and reached under her skirt to hook his fingers in her panties. “Well, we have to figure out a way to keep warm, don’t we?” He ducked his head under her skirt.

“That’s pretty much the warmest place in the house right now, so…”

“Agreed,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “And not complaining.”

“Me either.”


End file.
